


School Dayz

by Faith280



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith280/pseuds/Faith280
Summary: The Grif-Simmons children at at it again. Their newest challenge is starting school.Simmons loves his daughter, Mira with all his heart, but she is a handful. Can Simmons survive the dreaded school days?





	1. 1

School Dayz

Chapter 1

“Mira, I’m not going to tell you again. You’re going to be late for school. Your brother has been ready for half an hour.”

  
Simmons went to the bedroom Mira shared with her twin brother, Jacob. He could tell which was her side of the room. She had a trail of clothes and toys thrown around. Jacob’s side was spotless as usual.

  
Out of habit, Simmons picked up clothes off the floor as he walked through.

“Mira, did you hear me?”  
She was buried under her bedspread. He gave her a little shake. “Come on honey, it’s the first day of preschool. I’ll help you get ready.”

  
She grumbled from under the covers. “No, I don’t wanna go.”  
He pulled the blankets from her.

“Yes you do, come on. What do you want to wear? You have all these nice outfits you never wore.”

  
Mira reached for her jeans and a t-shirt. Simmons made a face.

“No, not on your first day. How about a dress, I never get to see you in one.” He pulled a pink dress out of the closet. It still had the price tag on it.

  
“No!” Mira through it across the room. “I wanna wear these.” She held up the orange t-shirt and her over worn dark blue jeans.

  
“You cannot wear those ratty old things to school. That orange looks terrible with your hair.”

  
She inhaled deeply, her face set in it’s stubborn pose. She was prepared for as many tantrums as it took to get her way.

  
“That’s Daddy’s armor color. It’s my favorite color.”

  
Simmons dropped his head, he knew where this was leading to. He always gave in to her moodiness when she was a baby, but she was already four years old, he couldn’t keep giving in to her. But he felt bad every time he had to discipline her.

  
She had battles with her asthma and severe allergy infections her whole childhood. Simmons hated every time she caught a cold.

  
She had been in and out of the hospital with respiratory infections so often. But she never let her health problems slow her down. She had such spunk and attitude, she was anything but sickly. He admired that about her.

  
He tried to keep his patience. “I’ll let you wear jeans, but pick out a nice shirt to wear.”

  
Mira knew how far she could push him. “Daddy would let me wear my favorite shirt.”

  
Since the day she was born, she was Grif’s girl. Simmons had a hard time bonding with her. Most of the time, he didn’t understand her. He tried too hard to win her approval.

When she made comments like that, it hurt his feelings. She always wanted to spend time with Grif.

  
Grif was just waking up himself. He heard Mira’s commotion as he walked past the room. Would Simmons never learn how to handle that kid? Guess he was on the case.

  
“Mira Kai, you do not talk to your father like that. Pick out a shirt like he asked you to, then apologize to him. Here, wear this coral shirt, it’s kinda like orange.”

  
She thought about it. “Okay Daddy.”

She went over to Simmons and threw her arms around his waist. “Sorry Daddy.”

  
“That’s okay honey.”

  
She reminded Grif so much of his little sister Kaikaiana, he suggested her middle name should be Kai. Simmons regretted it ever since.

  
“Good, problem solved.” He turned to his husband. “When’s breakfast, this father stuff’s hard work.”

  
“When I get a minute to make it.”

  
Grif was disappointed. “Oh, okay. Hurry up.”

  
Simmons hated that Grif could just breeze in and settle problems and Simmons would be fighting for an hour.

  
He helped Mira with her outfit, then came the hair. Her thick, red curls were out of control. He fought to get the comb through it. He was determined to make it look half decent.

  
“Oww, Daddy it hurts.”

  
“I’m sorry honey, just a little bit more, I almost have it brushed out.”

  
“No, it hurts!” She broke away and running out to the kitchen to find Grif. She threw her arms around him. “Daddy Daddy, he hurt me!”

  
Grif looked confused. “Who, what’s going on?”

  
Simmons came out still holding the comb, looking totally defeated. “I give up, what’s the use. She won’t let me brush her hair.” He smacked Grif with the comb.

  
Grif tried hard not to laugh. “Hey, It’s not my fault.” He looked at Mira’s hair. “Yeah, it does look kinda funky. How about if I finish brushing it?”

  
“Yeah.” She grabbed his hand.

  
“Okay, I’ll finish up with Miss Mira, and you start breakfast? Pretty please?” Grif looked so desperate for food, Simmons had to turn away to not laugh about it.

  
“Yes, it’s a deal.” He slammed around a few pots and pans, it helped him feel better.

He dropped some butter in the skillet to start frying some eggs. As he dropped some bread in the toaster, the full realization hit him. This was only the first day, how worse would it get from now on?

  
The two boys were a breeze to work with. Dex was serious and mature like Simmons, but he knew how to chill out and have fun like Grif. He was a great kid.

  
Jacob was a total angel. He always cleaned his room, he was quiet, he was so smart and eager to learn anything Simmons would teach him. He was going to love school.

  
It was Mira…she was loud and hyper. She went out of her way to do the opposite of what Simmons wanted…kind of like a certain guy that drove him crazy during their years in the military. It was like putting up with Grif all over again. Why was he being cursed?

  
Like with Grif, he loved this little girl with all his heart. Why was it so hard for them to get along…

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Simmons finished frying up the eggs, the toast was already done, all he needed was his family. Where was everyone?

  
“Hey, Dex and Jake, are you two all ready? It’s getting late guys.”

  
“We’re right here Dad.” Dex came in with Jacob right behind him. The two were so obviously brothers.

  
Dex was helping to get his little brother ready since Simmons was off schedule. The two kids have always been close. Dex had a harder time getting along with Mira. The two usually argued and fought over toys.

  
Jacob went running to Simmons. “See Daddy, I have my new shirt on. Now I look just like you.”

  
His shirt was a dark blue and tan light weight sweater shirt with khaki pants. He looked like a mini nerd. 90% of Simmons’ wardrobe looked like this. Jacob was proud to dress like his dad.

  
“You look great buddy. You look so smart, you’re going to love preschool.” Jacob have a big smile and held onto Simmons’ arm.

  
Besides Jacob’s hair being dark like Grif’s, his personality and features were all like Simmons. He had his hair cut short, he was taller and more lanky than his siblings, and just a few months ago, he got his first pair of glasses.

  
Jacob had been Simmons’ constant shadow the last four years. Simmons always enjoyed his company, he was such a smart kid. He didn’t know how he could handle not having Jake underfoot.

  
Dex was looking so much like Grif as he got older, Simmons had a hard time believing it. He was shorter and built more stocky like Grif was. He had Simmons’ serious attitude, but loved to have fun like Grif. He was a perfect mix of the two.

  
Then there was Mira. She looked like Simmons’ clone, but she was all Grif. When she controlled her temper, she was a sweet, happy kid. She and Jacob had a special bond ever since they were babies.

  
They were complete opposites, but they worked so well together as a team. One twin wouldn’t do anything without the other. That’s how it always was since they were born. Simmons didn’t try to guess why, he just accepted it.

  
Simmons went through a lot for his family. From the memories of his tortured childhood, when he was abandoned by his mother and raised by a terrible father. Simmons was nothing but a constant disappointment to him.

  
He vowed it would all be different with his own family. They had their share of dysfunctional moments, but Grif and the kids were his whole life. He would do anything for his family.

  
“Where’s Grif and Mira? it’s getting late. Here guys, your breakfast is ready. Go ahead and start on your eggs.”

  
Mira came running in to Simmons. “There Daddy, is this okay?”

  
Her coral colored shirt with the white heart print looked adorable with her red hair. Grif couldn’t get the tangles out, so she let him pull it back with a red ribbon.

  
He smiled at her. “Much better sweetie. You look beautiful. Go ahead and have your breakfast.”

  
She sat in her usual seat beside Jacob. She took one look at her eggs, and refused to eat them. “Daddy, I don’t like fried eggs.”

  
“Aww sweetie, I forgot you only like scrambled eggs. I’ll make you some tomorrow. Just eat those for today alright?”

  
Mira didn’t look happy as she took her fork and stabbed at the eggs without eating any. She refused to even eat her toast.

  
“Mira, stop playing with your food. It’s only for one day, eat it. You can’t go to school without eating anything.” Simmons didn’t want to have to yell, but he didn’t know how to avoid it.

  
“No, I don’t want it.” She tried to get up from the table. Grif held her arm.

  
“No Mira, eat your breakfast. You’re not getting your own way.”

She sighed over dramatically, and only listened because Grif was her favorite.

  
Simmons stood at the counter with his plate, watching his family. “Oh man, my babies are growing up. Jake and Mira are starting preschool, Dex is going into first grade. I should be taking some photos to remember the moment.”

  
Grif gave him a look. “Oh my god, can you be any more of a loser?”

  
“Shut up Grif, these are your kids too, don’t you even care?”

  
“If course I do, but I don’t need to nerd out about it like you do.” Grif finally noticed Jacob’s outfit.

“Speaking of nerds, why would you dress our son up like one? All he needs is the little pocket protector to put his pencils in.” He laughed.

  
Jacob’s face looked sad as he hung his head. Simmons thought Grif really did hurt his feelings. Jacob should know by now that Grif loved to kid around about stuff. Didn’t he? Grif would never intentionally insult any of the kids. It kind of worried Simmons.

  
Grif dropped his plate in the sink and ruffled Jacob’s hair as he walked back to the table. “You’re so much like your dad kiddo.” He was still chuckling.

  
He put one of his arms around each of the twins. “You guys excited for school?”

  
Jacob answered, “Yes.”

  
As Mira yelled, “No!”

  
“I should have known that. You guys will both do great.”

  
Simmons kept an eye on Jacob, he seemed to snap out of his bad mood quickly, he was smiling along with Grif and Mira.

Simmons was relieved. All the memories of his own dad making Simmons feel weak and worthless came flooding back to him.

  
Grif may have a big mouth, but he loved his kids.

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

 

“What the hell is taking so long? I’ve been ready forever, why can’t we leave?” Grif was whining worse than the kids.

  
“Because we have to wait for Wash. He’s coming with Chloe and David. We’re all walking to the elementary school together.”

  
“Huh, why the hell are we walking?”

  
“It’s a nice day out, and we could all use the exercise. Especially you.”

  
Grif groaned and watched out the window to see if Wash was coming yet.

  
Wash was walking up quickly to the house. He had David in his arms, followed by a sulking Chloe.

  
Simmons gathered up his kids and rounded everyone outside to meet him. Wash looked embarrassed.

“Sorry I’m so late. I had problems getting somebody ready for school.” He glared lightly at Chloe. She wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone.

  
Simmons could relate to children problems. “What’s wrong Chloe?”

  
Turns out she would only talk to her Uncle Simmons.

“I’m older than Dex, why are we in the same grade? I should be in second grade, not first. And Dad yelled at me for taking too long to get ready.”

  
Wash sighed. “I said it’s only because your birthday is in early September and Dex’s is in late May. That’s why, so drop it. And you were taking too long to get ready. Tomorrow, you need to start a little earlier. I’ll make out a time schedule for you to follow.”

  
Chloe didn’t look convinced. “Aww Dad, why’s everything have to be on a schedule?” She was determined to not have a good day.

  
Dex knew how to help her. He went over to her with a sneaky look on his face. He smacked her in the arm. “Tag, you’re it.” He went running.

  
That broke her out of her quiet mood. “No fair Dex.” She chased after him, she never let him win when they played games.

  
Wash smiled. “Good, she needs to let off some energy. She’s been driving me crazy.”

  
David laughed and wanted loose so he could play too. Wash held onto him. “No you don’t, you’re not getting loose while we’re close to the road.”

  
Mira joined in on their game of tag, though neither wanted her to. Grif had to supervise.

“Don’t run on too far ahead guys. I ain’t running, and any of you who makes me run is grounded. Ya got it?”

  
Simmons laughed. “This is more exercise than he’s had all week.”

Jacob stayed close to Simmons and held his hand. He didn’t care much for running games.

  
They stopped at the elementary school first for Dex and Chloe. Simmons had started off excited for his son, but now the separation anxiety set in. He was getting choked up.

  
Grif was indifferent to it. “There you go buddy, this is your stop. You behave yourself and all that junk that you already know. Have fun.”

  
Dex grinned. “I will Dad, this will be great.” He was a smart kid, he loved learning.

  
He was taking it so well, but Simmons still worried about him, he had a hard time letting go. He tried to hold Dex’s hand.

  
“Do you want me to come in with you? I can help you find your room and meet with your teacher. What do you think?”

  
Dex pulled away from him. His cheeks burned red with embarrassment.

“Ahh Dad, people are watching. No, I got this.” He turned and started for the school building. He turned around once to wave to his dads.

  
Grif didn’t want to admit it, but he felt kind of choked up. His eyes watered up, but he was determined to not cry. Simmons did notice though.

He wasn’t trying to hide the fact that he wanted to cry. He held Grif’s hand and they watched to make sure Dex got in the building safely.

  
Wash wasn’t doing much better with Chloe. She was still upset with him for yelling at her. Oh well, she’d have to get over it.

  
“Have a good first day honey…” She wasn’t listening. She took off in a sprint to catch up with Dex. She totally ignored him.

  
Wash tried not to take it personally, she was growing up, this attitude was to be expected. What happened to that sweet little girl who adored him?

  
She stopped at the door, turned, and ran back to Wash. She threw her around his waist and gave him a big hug. “I love you Daddy.”

  
He hugged her back. “I love you too sweetie.” His little girl was back.

  
“I’ll see you later David.” She gave her little brother a hug. He waved back at her, looking like he was going to cry.

  
“Where’s Chloe going?” He looked up at Wash.

  
“It’s okay, she’s going to school buddy.”

  
“I want to go too.”

  
“You’re only two and a half, you’re still too young. When you’re older, you’ll get to go too.”

  
“But I wanna go now!”

  
This was going to be a long day for Wash. “Stay little for as long as you can. You guys are getting too big too fast.”

  
Simmons wiped the tears from his cheeks. “Tell me about it. They’re not babies anymore. I miss it.”

  
If Simmons had a hard time saying goodbye to Dex, how the hell could he watch his twins leave him?

  
Oh lord, he’ll never make it through the day.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Next stop was the preschool across the street. When they entered the building, Mira stayed close to Grif and held his hand. He wasn’t used to seeing her this insecure. He smiled at her and gave her hand an encouraging squeeze.

  
Jacob wouldn’t let go of Simmons. Even when they went to meet up with the principal, Jacob walked so close, Simmons almost tripped over him.

Wash went along for emotional support. Their first stop was to meet the dreaded principal, Ms. Thorne.

  
Ms. Thorne was a pudgy, middle aged woman with auburn hair streaked with too much grey and worn back in a loose bun. She wore too much makeup, and so much red in her outfit, she looked like the devil. Her permanent fake, plastic smile never met her eyes.

  
Grif hated her right from the start. He didn’t believe her friendly, polite act for one second.

  
He whispered to Simmons. “I don’t like this broad, she’s going to be trouble.”

  
Simmons whispered back. “You don’t like anyone. Shut up and let me handle this.”

  
Simmons pretended to be confident, but inside, he was shaking. He couldn’t talk to women. And this one was particularly scary looking.

  
“Uh…hello, I’m Captain Dick Grif-Simmons; this is my husband Dexter; and our kids, Jacob and Mira. You were expecting us for orientation before the twins start preschool today.”

  
Her fake smile semi faltered when Simmons mentioned his husband. “Oh how nice to meet you…both.”

  
It was easy to see by her posture how uncomfortable she was. She was carefully choosing her words to avoid offending them.

  
It was too late, Grif was already insulted. He figured he should have a little fun.

  
He took Simmons’ hand in his and made a big production of holding it. Simmons narrowed his eyes. Grif rarely held his hand in public.

Simmons knew what Grif was doing, and he couldn’t stop him without making a scene. He had to trust Grif wouldn’t make an ass out of himself.

  
He was wrong. “Hey, How’s it going? This is a nice school you got here, isn’t it honey?” Grif was humiliating Simmons.

  
He squeezed down on Grif’s hand. Hard enough to make him wince. He started to regret holding Simmons’ hand, but he was too wound up to quit.

  
Again, Ms. Thorne’s face showed disapproval. “The Thorne Preschool is the most popular preschool on this side of Chorus. Enrollment is very limited, it is hard to find room for two more children. But you’ll find that the teachers and myself can make exceptions for…people like yourselves.”

  
Simmons felt ill at ease. He hated when people looked down on him like this. Just because he loved a man, why was that so wrong?

  
Grif couldn’t control himself. “Well since you run the ONLY preschool on Chorus, and there still aren’t many kids on the entire planet, that’s not really saying much. So thank you for doing freaks like us a real favor.”

  
Simmons’ face turned bright red and he put his hand to his forehead. Why did he need to bring Grif with him? He was too embarrassing.

  
He threw Ms. Thorne off. She had to continue her polite act. “Uh…you’re welcome?” She tried to change the subject. She noticed Wash with David.

  
“Your little boy is so adorable.”

  
Wash seemed like the normal one compared to the Grif-Simmons. “Thank you ma’am.”

  
“Will he be joining us here when he’s older?”

  
“I imagine so, he’ll be three in November, so he has a little time to wait.”

  
“Make sure to tell your wife about our school and to sign up early to guarantee a spot.” Her plastic smile was going at full blast.

  
Wash didn’t falter a bit. “Well ma’am, I’m more like the wife in my relationship. But I will make sure to recommend this place to my husband.”

  
He gave an evil little grin. He had to get some revenge for her attitude problem. Grif was laughing. He never knew Wash had it in him. It must be too much bad influence from Tucker.

  
Her smile was gone. She had no choice but to give up. The guys won. She would continue on with the orientation as scheduled.

  
“Our rules here are very simple. The children arrive on time, do their lessons, and behave themselves. There is a zero tolerance on fighting. Punishments will be dealt based on the severity of the behavior.”

  
Grif frowned, he had a hard time following her. What kind of principal for four year old kids talked this way? She was better suited for a college professor.

  
“I think the first step is to separate the twins into different classrooms. We have Miss Shelly and Miss Rachel’s rooms.”

  
Simmons found his voice. “No I don’t think it’s a good idea to separate them. They work better together.”

  
Ms. Thorne pursed her lips together. She didn’t like being told no. “Fine, we’ll leave them together; for now.”

  
“How about forever?” Grif had enough of her. She just ignored him.

  
Ms. Thorne got up from her desk and hovered over the twins. Jacob’s eyes got big and he clung to Simmons’ arm and refused to let go.

  
Mira was quiet, but Grif could see that spark in her eyes. She would only take so much before she would blow. He chuckled to himself. This lady would totally deserve it when she did.

  
“Alright sweeties, let’s go meet your teacher, I’ll put you in Miss Shelly’s room; for now.” She had to put that last part in.

  
The twins refused to go with her. There was a flash of impatience in her eyes. These kids were going to trouble for her.

  
Grif stood up, and grabbed each of the twins’ hands. “How about if all go. You lead the way Teach.”

  
The twins would go for him. Ms. Thorne shook her head. She wanted these guys out of here as quickly as possible.

  
Miss Shelly’s was bright and inviting. She had about ten kids playing with a large selection of toys on a bright rainbow colored rug.

  
Shelly had long blond hair and  
blue eyes. She was dressed sensibly in a light blue sweat suit. Her smile was warm and genuine.  
Simmons relaxed when he saw the teacher. He could trust leaving his kids with her.

Ms. Thorne made the stuffy introductions. Shelly smiled at the twins. They slowly warmed up to her.

  
“Hello Jacob and Mira. My, what pretty red hair you have. You came just in time for playtime. You can go ahead and select any toy you want and bring it to the rug and play with the other kids.”

  
Mira was still being quiet, but she did go to the pile of toys. Jacob looked up at Simmons for encouragement.

“Go ahead Jake. Follow your sister, just do what she does and you’ll be fine. I’ll see you in a few hours buddy.”

  
“Bye Daddy.”

  
“Bye Jake, bye Mira.” They started interacting with the other kids, even Jacob was playing.

  
Grif pulled Simmons back. “Let’s take off, they’re fine. Don’t make a big deal and they won’t get home sick.”

Simmons didn’t want to, but he knew Grif was right.  
The twins only looked up once. Grif waved goodbye, and they waved back and went back to the toys. They were getting along fine.

  
Simmons just wished he could get along without them. He took a deep breath and willingly held Grif’s   
hand as they started for home.

  
Well this was it, his babies were gone. He was determined not to cry…as the tears ran down his face.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

 

The walk home was strangely quiet. They started out with five kids, now they only had one left.

David was more interested in watching grasshoppers that were roaming around than about what his father and uncles were talking about.

  
“Grif, I can’t believe you acted like that. It’s so embarrassing. You’re worse than the kids. I can never be seen at that school again.”

  
Grif was still chuckling over it. “Oh big deal, who cares what that senile old bat thinks of us?”

  
“Well excuse me, I happen to care.”

  
Wash looked angry. “Simmons, usually I’m the one who bitches about Grif’s behavior, but this time he was justified. You went through so much for your family, we both put ourselves in danger for our kids. You should be proud of yourself. You don’t deserve to be talked down to like that. If you won’t stand up for yourself, we’ll do it for you.”

  
How could he argue with Wash? Grif was in the right to act up, and Simmons regretted taking it out on him.

  
When they got home, Grif braced himself for a typical day of getting yelled at.

That’s the only attention he ever got from his husband anymore. As much as Grif loved his kids, he wished it was just the two of them again.

  
Simmons surprised him when he threw his arms around him and hugged him. Grif had a few seconds of shock before hugging him back.

“It’s not like I’m not loving this, but what’s got into you?” Simmons was rarely affectionate with him.

  
“I’m sorry about the way I acted at the school. You were right, you stood up for us, and I wouldn’t have done anything about it. I feel bad.”

  
Grif shrugged it off. “It’s no biggie. I’m not worrying over it, and neither should you. Ya know it is pretty nice here with all the kids away. Just the two of us again…”  
  
Mira and Jacob followed the group of kids out to playtime on the playground. Slowly Mira was coming out of her shell, but Jacob still needed some encouragement.

Miss Shelly came by and took his hand. “There’s lots of kids out here for you to play with.”

  
“I don’t know if I want to.” Jacob was still feeling shy around the other kids.

  
Mira understood. “C’mon Jake, start talking to the kids, they’re nice. I’ll help you.” He didn’t look so sure.

  
A space opened up around the slide, Jacob wanted to play. “I’ll go down the slide first Mira.” She nodded at him.

  
One of the bigger kids blocked his path. He had a nasty sneer on his face as he held out his hands to stop Jacob.

“Where are you going? This slide isn’t for nerds.”

  
A couple of the boys hanging around started laughing and calling Jacob ‘nerd’. He wasn’t sure what to do so he backed up a few steps.

“Yeah, keep on moving nerd.”

  
The big kid pushed him back hard. Jacob lost his balance and fell back onto the concrete, landing on the right side of his face. His glasses broke, and he started crying.

  
The kid looked a little surprised, he wasn’t expecting Jacob to fall. Mira took this opportunity to catch the bully by surprise. She balled up her tiny fist and whacked him on the nose. He howled in pain.

  
All the kids gathered around to watch, and unfortunately so was Ms. Thorne. “Mira, what were told about no fighting?”

  
Mira stood her ground. “He pushed Jake, he broke his glasses.”

  
Her face was scrunched up in a stubborn pose. She was so mad, she was almost crying.

  
“What matters is that I saw you hit Jason. His nose is bleeding. What do you have to say for yourself?”

  
“He started it.” She wasn’t backing down.

She knelt beside Jacob and tried to help him with his glasses. He wasn’t too badly hurt except that he was getting a black eye. It was already swelling up.

  
Ms. Thorne didn’t have a lot of sympathy. “You go off and play and I’ll help your brother with his eye. Now stay out of the way.”

  
“He can’t see without his glasses, I wanna stay with him.”

  
Miss Shelly helped Jacob up and checked him to make sure he was okay. She carefully held his glasses and tried to guide him away.

  
“No, I want Mira.” He tried to reach for her.

  
Ms. Thorne had a gentle but firm hold on Mira’s arm. She had no other way to get loose. She bent down her head and bit the principal’s arm. She gasped in pain and let Mira loose.

  
“Now you’ve done it young lady, I’m calling your fathers. You should be kicked out of school.”

She had a hold of Mira’s sleeve and tried to pull her away to her office.

  
Jacob thought she was hurting Mira. “Don’t hurt my sister!” He gave Ms. Thorne a good kick in the leg.

  
“Ouch, now you’ve both suspended. I’m calling your fathers.” She made a face at that. She still couldn’t get past it. “Both of you come with me now!”

  
Miss Shelly tried to help.“Let me take the kids until their fathers come to get them. Jake needs ice on that eye before it swells up. Mira can help me.” She was the only one there who understood the twins.

  
“Fine, just keep them out of my sight.”

  
Shelly took each of the twins’ hands and walked them back to her classroom.

Simmons and Grif were relaxing together when the phone call came. Simmons gave it a moment hoping Grif would volunteer to answer it, but of course not. He had to do it.

  
“Hello.” Grif listened to Simmons’ half of the phone call. Simmons could hardly get a word in, only a few ‘Uh-huhs, and ‘I see’. Who the hell was he talking to?

  
“Alright Ms. Thorne, I’ll see you soon.” He hung up and didn’t look happy.

  
“What’s going on?”

  
“We have to go down to the preschool. The twins have been kicked out for fighting.”

  
“You’re kidding?” Grif almost laughed.

  
“I wish I was. We’ll find out all the details when we get down there.”

  
As he grabbed the car keys, he thought, you’ve got to be kidding me.  


 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Simmons rushed to the principal’s office. “Grif, I think it’s best if you stay with the kids while I talk to the principal. You two don’t exactly get along.”

  
“Yeah, that’s a good idea, I’ll just insult the beast. This is why I want to get their side of the story.”

  
Grif peeked in the twins’ classroom. Jake was still holding the ice pack for his face.

Grif tried to treat this situation seriously, but there was a glint in humor in his eyes. The twins figured he was the safer parent right now.

  
“Daddy Daddy!” Mira ran to him and threw her arms around his waist. “They’re mean here, I wanna go home.” There were tears in her eyes.

  
He put his arms around her. “Aww, were they mean to you?” He smoothed back her hair. It was coming loose from the ponytail.

  
“Yeah, the one kid hurt Jake, and they blamed it on us.”

  
He looked over at Jacob. “Come here buddy, let me look at you.” Jacob came slowly. Grif bent down to get a better look. “Woah, that’s gonna be some shiner there.” Even with ice, Jacob’s eye was swollen.

  
“They broke my glasses, now I can’t see. Daddy’s going to yell at me.”

  
“Let me see those. You look like you were attacked, how could you have started the fight?”

  
Jacob shrugged, he looked so miserable. He had been so excited to start school, now it was ruined.

  
“Don’t worry Jake, I’ve broken your father’s glasses so many times. He knows how to fix them.”

  
Simmons stormed through the door, he didn’t look happy. “What is wrong with you guys? Mira hit a boy, almost breaking his nose. When Ms.Thorne tried to discipline her, she bit her. Then Jake goes and kicks her because he thinks she hurt Mira!”

  
Grif couldn’t hold back a laugh. “With Mira, that’s no surprise, but Jakey, way to go buddy. I didn’t think the little nerd had it in him.” He spoke affectionately.

  
Simmons shot him a warning glare. “Stop it Grif, it’s not funny. They’re suspended for a day, if it happens again, it’s permanent. Mira, you don’t hit other kids, and you certainly don’t bite the teachers.”

  
“But the big kid hurt Jake. He only wanted to play with the slide. The teacher wanted to separate us, I don’t wanna be away from him.”

  
Simmons looked confused. “Ms. Thorne said something about Jake falling down. So it was one of the kids that did it?”

  
Mira nodded. He believed his daughter.

  
Grif picked up Jacob. “So how do you think he got a black eye and broken glasses? Do you really think he started a fight?”

  
Jacob was trying not to cry. “My eye hurts Daddy.”

  
Simmons touched his face and checked his swollen eye. “I’m sorry honey. Your eye will be fine, I’ll get you some more ice. I’ll fix your glasses too. You’ll be fine, don’t cry.” He kissed his cheek.

  
“If our kids are getting punished, how much you wanna bet that bully ain’t getting squat?”

  
“What are you talking about?”

  
“That Thorne broad had it out for us from the start, you know it as well as I do.”

  
“Well what am I supposed to do about it? She is in charge, it’s her rules here.”

  
“So you didn’t even try to stand up to her, did you?”

  
“No…she was kind of right, the kids shouldn’t have been fighting, it doesn’t matter how it started.”

  
“That figures loser. Once a kiss ass, always a kiss ass.”

  
“Shut up Grif, if I let you handle it, you’d get them kicked out of school. Let’s just go home before today gets worse.”

  
Mira and Jacob watched quietly. They were used to hearing their dads argue, but it always scared them.

  
Mira pulled at Grif’s sleeve. “Daddy, is it my fault?” She looked so genuinely scared that it stopped Grif and Simmons’ argument.

  
“No honey, it’s not. Your principal is a witch and she decided she doesn’t like us. It’s really all her fault, not you guys.”

  
Simmons rolled his eyes, but left the comment alone. He was surprised the kids weren’t more traumatized by their fighting than what they were. He took ahold of each of their hands.

  
“No guys, I’m not happy with your behavior, but it’s not your fault we’re fighting.” Mira looked happier.

  
They were all quiet on the way home. Simmons worked on making an ice pack for Jacob, while the twins looked at some of their picture books.

  
He avoided looking at Grif. The ‘kiss ass’ comments hurt his feelings.

He came a long way since the Blood Gulch years and his constant sucking up to Sarge. He had a new found confidence and the leadership skills he fought so hard to find. Then Grif goes and belittles his hard work.

  
Grif knew from the way Simmons pounded around the kitchen that he was pissed. Grif had a natural talent of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time to him. This was his true love, he was the only one who could make these comments and get away with it.

  
Simmons wrapped the ice pack in a towel, and was taking it to Jacob. Grif stopped him from behind.

He put his arm around to give him a little hug. “Sorry hon.” He whispered.

  
Simmons gave in, and leaned back into his hug. He gave Grif a quick kiss. “Thank you. I’m sorry too. I got to get to get to the kids. I’ll be back.”

  
He felt so much better now. At least Grif knows how hard he tries. So much for their quiet alone time together.

  
Oh well, there was always tonight.  


 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Simmons didn’t make it far. Mira came out to the kitchen. She looked like she was going to cry. “Daddy!” Simmons looked worried.

  
“What’s wrong honey?”

  
“Jake is hiding under the blankets crying, but he won’t tell me why.” A few tears ran down her cheeks. When one twin was sad, so was the other one.

  
“Okay, don’t worry, I’ll get him.” He took the ice pack with him. Maybe his eye was hurting him again.

  
He went into the twins’ room. Jacob was burrowed under his bedspread. A muffled sniffling sound could be heard. “Jake, are you okay?”

  
“No.” The muffled voice answered.

  
“Do you want to come out and talk to me?”

  
“No.” The sniffling got louder.

  
Simmons sighed. “Fine, if you won’t come to me, I’ll come to you.” He climbed under bedspread to talk to Jacob. “This is fun, it’s kind of like being in a tent.”

  
He sort of realized why Grif hid away under the covers so often. You could easily avoid your problems if you couldn’t see them.

He knew Dex and Mira had that same philosophy, but this was the first time he saw Jacob do it too. Maybe he was more like Grif than Simmons realized.

  
“I feel like it’s more than your eye bothering you. So why don’t you tell me what’s wrong. No one else needs to know, it’s just the two of us under here.”

  
Jacob looked away, he couldn’t look at his dad. “Today at school, the kids called me a nerd and laughed at me. Daddy calls me a nerd all the time, especially today, so then he doesn’t like me either? Is something wrong with me?”

  
Oh lord, Simmons hoped that Jacob knew that Grif was only joking. He’s called Simmons that for years, it was a show of affection. That was how he meant it to Jacob too. Grif’s going to have to come up with a nicer nickname.

  
“No Jake, your Daddy loves you. It’s just a nickname he calls you. He means it affectionately, that’s what he calls me, and the two of us are so much alike. Do you think I’m a nerd too?”

  
“No, you’re really cool, I want to be just like you.”

  
Wow, no one ever called Simmons cool before. This was a great ego trip. He wished that could happen more often.

  
“Then there is certainly nothing wrong with you. You’re the greatest kid ever, those bullies are only jealous because you’re so smart.”

  
Jacob didn’t believe him. More tears rolled down his face.

  
“You want to come on out now?”

  
He shook his head. He still looked miserable.

  
“Well I have the ice pack with me, we can put it on your eye. Can I hang out here with you for a while?”

  
Jacob thought about it. He nodded. “Yeah.”

  
He laid his left cheek on Simmons arm and let him wipe the tears from his right eye so he could put the ice pack on it. Under the eye, it was already turning purple.

He laid with Jacob, stroking his hair, wishing there was something more he could go to help him.

  
Grif called out. “Hey, where’d everyone go? Are you two hiding from me?”

  
Simmons nudged Jake. “I think you should come out of hiding. Why don’t you tell your dad what’s wrong? You’ll feel better if you do.”

  
Jacob panicked. “He’ll make fun of me, like those kids did.”

  
Simmons helped him up and smoothed his hair back into place. “No he won’t. You need to talk to him.”

  
Grif came in looking confused. “Talk to me about what?”

  
Jacob needed help, so Simmons tried to lead him into the conversation.

“You made a few comments to him that hurt his feelings. It brought back memories from him getting picked on.”

Simmons tried to edge his way out of the room. Jacob held onto his arm so he wouldn’t leave him.

Grif sat on the edge of the bed and gave Jacob his full attention.  
“Jakey, let him go. What’s wrong buddy, what did I say?” He pulled Jacob on his lap so he could talk to him.

  
“The kids today called me a nerd and laughed at me. That’s how I got pushed. You call me that all the time, does that mean you don’t like me?”

  
“Of course I like you, that’s why I pick on you. I’m joking around, that’s kinda what I do. I do the same thing with your dad. That’s my way of saying how much I love you. Guess I should pick something else?”

  
Jacob thought about it. “No, I like when you call that now.”

  
“You feel better now?”

  
“Yep.”

  
“That’s good. Dex is home, he was looking for you, he’s planning a big LEGO project. He needs your help.”

  
Before they could teach the playroom there was a loud crash. Dex was yelling.

“Mira, I said not to help me, you ruined it!”

  
“I did not, the LEGOs are all ours not just yours.” Mira screeched at the top of her lungs. It brought Simmons running in.

  
“Mira, you’re in enough trouble today as it is. You should already be grounded.”

  
Mira huffed loudly. “It’s not fair, Dex and Jake always get to play, I wanna play too.”

  
Dex tried to push her out of the way. “Cause you always wreck everything. I worked hard on this, it was a village for my cars. Now I have to start over. Thanks a lot Mira.”

  
Grif separated the two. “Dex, you have to let Mira play too. And you, young lady, you helped destroy it, you better help rebuild it.”

  
Jacob ran right over and started rebuilding one of the sections, he loved building legos. Mira joined him and the two worked well together. Dex still looked disappointed, but worked with the twins.

  
Grif sat down in the middle of the mess and helped. The fight was over as soon as it started, the four of them were laughing and having fun. Simmons was going to turn and leave since there were no disasters.

  
“Hey, where do you think you’re going? There’s a lot of pieces here, we need more help. Get to it.”

  
He cleared a space for Simmons to sit beside him. He only hesitated for a second before joining them.

Grif put his arm around him as they argued about which piece went where.

  
Who knew they could have a perfect family time all because of one little disaster?  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

 

Later that evening, Wash and Tucker came over with the kids. Chloe went straight to the playroom to help Dex on his LEGO city. David wanted to help, but he was still too little.

  
He grabbed some blocks and took off running with them when Tucker wasn’t looking.

He howled when Wash pried them out of his hands. Wash frowned. “Tucker, you’re supposed to be watching him.”

  
Tucker picked David up. “Sorry, I only looked away for a second.”

  
“He could have swallowed one of those blocks in the second you looked away. You have to be more careful.”

  
“I know, I know.” He tried to get better grip on the squirming toddler. “You are so sneaky. C’mon, let’s go give the blocks back.”

  
Tucker gave the blocks back to Dex. “There you go, David apologizes for taking them.”

  
“I wanna play too Daddy.” He almost broke loose from Tucker. He had to tighten his grip.

  
“No, sorry dude. You’re still too little. You gotta come out with us boring adults.”

  
“No, I wanna stay.” He started to cry.

  
Chloe sighed, she was used to her little brother’s tantrums. “It’s okay Dad, I’ll watch him. He can stay.” If she didn’t give in, he would cry all evening over it.

  
Tucker set him down. “Thanks honey, you’re awesome.”

  
She smiled. “Yeah I know.” The older she got, the more she acted like Tucker.

  
He got back in time to hear the story of the twins getting suspended. He got a good laugh out of it.

“Hey, at least I’m not the only one who’s been kicked out of school.”

  
Simmons groaned. “I heard enough of these jokes from Grif, I don’t need to hear it from you.”

  
“Well at least you know your daughter can take care of herself. She’s kinda like Carolina, must be a red head thing.”

  
“Damnit, I wasn’t expecting this. Now I’m going to have to take the twins with me to work. Grif works too, he can’t have two four years olds hanging around for basic training.”

  
Grif got his hopes up. “Hey, I’m willing to make the sacrifice for my kids and call off.”

  
“Oh no you don’t. You’re going.”

Grif had his hopes crushed again.

  
Tucker nodded. “Yeah, I’m training troops with Grif, so I can’t help you out either.”

  
Wash tried to help. “David has a doctor’s appointment tomorrow. I can swing by the IT department afterwards and watch the twins for you.”

  
Simmons felt like he was always using Wash when it came to babysitting, since he was officially retired from the military so he could raise his and Tucker’s kids.

  
“No, thank you Wash, I appreciate that. I’m afraid I rely on you too much for babysitting as it is.”

  
“It’s fine, we help each other out, we’re like family. I don’t mind it at all. The twins always listen to me.”

  
It was true, even Mira respected Wash. She would never throw a temper tantrum with him. Simmons was a little jealous over that. He could never control her. He wondered how he failed with his daughter.

  
He also realized it was awful quiet in the playroom. With Mira, that was never a good sign.

“I think I’m going to check on the kids.”

  
Wash checked the clock. “Oh yeah, we got to get going.” All four parents went in to check the kids.

  
Dex was excited to show off his car city. He practically pulled Grif inside the room. “Dad, check out what I made.”

  
“Wow, you did a great job there.”

  
Chloe made a face. “Me and the twins helped you.” She was all proud to show Tucker what part she built. “See Daddy, I put together the road here. We can roll the cars right over it.”

  
“That’s cool, it really does work.” He actually preferred playing with the Legos as much as the kids did.

  
Wash shook his head at his husband. “Way to act mature.”

  
Tucker pretended to be insulted. “Hey, I am mature. I’m encouraging her.” He stuck his tongue out at him.

  
David was getting sleepy. He let Wash pick him up and he settled back in his arms. “Come on Chloe, maybe you can come over tomorrow and help Dex finish it.”

  
“Jake and Mira, bedtime is in ten minutes.”

  
Mira didn’t look happy, she wanted to play with the cars. “Why so soon?”

  
“I have to take you two with me to work in the morning. I can’t get a sitter on such short notice.”

  
She made a face, she made up her mind she didn’t want to go. “I don’t wanna go. I hate computers.” She grabbed Grif’s hand. “Why can’t I go with you?”

  
Grif was flattered, but he couldn’t take her. “Because I have to teach basic training tomorrow. This is still technically the military, you can’t be there.”

  
Simmons guided both twins back to their room. Jacob as usual was agreeable. “That’s okay Daddy, I love computers.”

  
Simmons was grateful, at least he didn’t mess up with raising Jacob. “Thanks buddy, I’ll try to make it as fun as possible.”

  
Mira was still whining. “But I don’t wanna go, it’s not fun. I’d rather be with Daddy, he’s fun.”

  
Simmons felt the twinge of jealousy. He knows Mira was always Grif’s little girl, but she still hurt his feelings. It didn’t matter how hard he tried, the two of them could never get along.

  
“I’m sorry Mira, I don’t have any other choice. If you hadn’t been fighting in the first place, we wouldn’t have a problem.” He felt bad saying it, but he couldn’t help it.

  
Jacob’s eyes got big, he hated it when either of his dads were mad. Mira huffed and pouted her way to bed. She wouldn’t even look at Simmons when he tried to say goodnight. He kissed Jacob goodnight, at least he wasn’t mad at him.

  
Grif was getting Dex settled for bed, and Simmons sat on the edge of his bed and wanted to cry.

Grif came in and was worried about his husband. He sat beside him. He laid his cheek against Simmons’ red hair.

  
“What’s wrong.” He asked softly.

  
“Mira, she hates me. She will always hate me. She only loves you.”

  
“Are seriously jealous of me?”

  
“No…yes…I don’t know.”

  
“Chill out, you two always fight. She’s a con artist, she knows what she’s doing. Let’s go to bed, it’ll be better in the morning. Hell, it can’t get any worse.” He chuckled.

  
Simmons couldn’t laugh, nothing was funny anymore. What if it did get worse?

  
He only wanted his daughter to love him…  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

 

The next morning Simmons was panicking over getting Dex and Grif ready for school and work. He wasn’t sure which one was worse.

  
“Both Dexters, down here now. I have to get ready for work.”

  
Dex came out, looking like a zombie, but he was trying to hurry up. “Okay Dad, I’m almost ready.”

  
Jacob came out without having to be told. “I’m all ready Daddy. I want to go to work with you today.”

  
Simmons smiled at the boys. “Good job guys, I appreciate that.”

  
Grif was barely awake, desperately needing a cup of coffee.

He ruffled Jacob’s hair as he walked past. “Give it time kiddo, you’ll grow to hate work.”

  
Simmons sighed. “Don’t corrupt him. Jake was your sister up yet?”

  
“Nope, I tried to wake her, but she yelled at me.”

  
“Grif, would you like to get your daughter?”

  
“Aww, do I have to?”

  
“No, I’ll do everything like always. You just sit and drink your coffee.” Grif always ignored his sarcasm.

  
“Wow, you really are the best husband ever.”

Simmons rolled his eyes and went to fight with Mira.

  
She was up, but she wasn’t fully awake. She was crabbier than usual.

“Come on honey, get dressed. We got to leave soon.”

  
She sighed dramatically. “I still wanna go with Daddy. The training stuff is fun and computers are boring.”

  
Her face was set in a stubborn pout. There was no point in arguing with her in this mood. He set her clothes out for her.

“I know, I’m sorry. Please, just behave for me today.”

  
He was amazed that she listened. She stayed in her grumpy mood and wouldn’t talk to him, even as he booted up his work computer so he could show the twins what he did all day.

  
Jacob was mesmerized. “Wow, I wanna use one of those!” His enthusiasm made Simmons smile. He showed Jacob some buttons that he could hit so he could feel that he was helping.

  
Mira just rolled her eyes. “Big deal.” She would never be good at computers.

  
Carolina came by in her workout clothes. She stopped when she saw Simmons with the twins.

  
“Hey guys, Simmons, why do you have your kids with you? Shouldn’t they be in school?”

  
“Yeah…we had some problems yesterday. They got suspended today for fighting on their first day.” He looked embarrassed.

  
She could hardly hold back a laugh. “Four year olds fighting?”

  
“Yes, a bully was picking on Jake and Mira hit the kid.”

  
“Wow, good job Mira.”

Mira smiled at that. She always looked up to Carolina. Jacob was always shy with her, he was shy with all girls. He grabbed Simmons’ arm and tried to hide behind him. But not before Carolina noticed his black eye.

  
“A big kid pushed Jake and he got a black eye. I had to hit the kid in the nose.”

  
Carolina laughed.

Simmons looked humiliated. “Mira, that’s nothing to be proud of.”

  
Carolina disagreed. “She’s tough, that is something to be proud of.” She turned to Jacob. “My, that’s a bad shiner. You poor kid, I bet that hurts.”

  
Jacob warmed up to her, but like with Simmons, he had issues with girls.

He stammered. “Yyes…it hurt a lot.” He still hid behind his dad’s arm.

  
Carolina smiled at him, he was a sweet kid. “You know, if you need a babysitter, I was going to get a workout in, I can take the kids with me.”

  
Mira didn’t hesitate. “Yes, I want to.”

  
Simmons turned to Jacob. “Do you want to go?”

  
He shook his head. “I like the computers. I want to stay with you.”

  
Carolina took Mira’s hand. “Okay, we’ll get a workout in and then I’ll bring her back.”

  
He nodded. “Okay, Thanks.”

  
The morning passed quickly. Simmons and Jacob had their bonding nerdy moments together.

It was nice being just the two of them. Mira always had to be the center of attention, Jacob didn’t always get the attention he needed.

  
This was the first time in four years the twins willingly spent time apart. They were growing up, they were becoming their own separate people. Simmons didn’t think that would ever happen.

  
Soon Carolina brought Mira back, she was much happier than she was this morning.

She ran to Simmons. “Daddy, that was fun. Carolina said I can work out with her sometimes.”

  
“She’s good company for me. She has so much energy, she needs an outlet for it.”

  
“I agree with you, but what about her asthma? Won’t exercise make it worse?”

  
“I don’t think so,I think it’ll help it. She’s so much like you, she has so much nervous energy built up. She needs this.”

  
Simmons shook his head. “No, Mira looks like me, but she’s all Grif.”

  
Carolina gave him a little smile, he was so clueless. “No way, she acts a lot like you. You have to get to know your daughter better.”

  
“That’s hard to do, all she cares about is spending time with Grif. She doesn’t like me very much.”

  
“She talked about you a lot while we were working out. She loves you more than you think. It’s kind of like you and Grif being complete opposites, but it always works out in the end.”

  
It gave him something to think about. He always blamed it on Mira’s difficult personality, but it was his fault too. He felt bad. Mira was telling Jacob all about the gym.

  
He didn’t look too thrilled, but she was.

  
She hung around Simmons telling him all about it. “I told Carolina I wanted to train troops and be in the military like you and Daddy. She said if I did good at school, she’ll teach me.”

  
Jacob looked concerned. “I don’t have to do that do I Daddy? I like the computer work.”

  
“That’s fine Jake, I prefer IT myself over combat. It’s still important work.”

  
He was dreading spending the day with the twins, but he was so glad he did.

These two totally w ere him and Grif all over again. He still couldn’t get over it.

  
The twins were supposed to be the ones learning, how the hell were they teaching him?  



	10. Chapter 10

 

Simmons was ready for the day to end. He climbed into bed and curled up next to Grif and laid his head on Grif’s shoulder. He reached over to hold Simmons’ hand.

  
Simmons got his hopes up. Grif wasn’t particularly romantic, but he had surprised Simmons before. Grif’s hold on his hand slacked off. Then came the light snoring. Yeah… that’s what usually happened. He gave up and tried to fall asleep.

  
Ever since Mira was a little baby, she was prone to asthma attacks. Especially at night, and some were severe. Simmons lived in constant fear of when one would strike. He got in the habit of waking every few hours to check on her.

  
Sometime during the night, he thought he heard Jacob calling him. He jumped awake and listened; was he being paranoid? Jacob ran into the room to tug at his sleeve.

  
“Daddy, I don’t think Mira can breath!” He had tears in his eyes.

  
Simmons jumped out of bed. “Don’t worry buddy, I’ll get her.”

  
Mira was coughing and wheezing, desperately trying to get enough air in. She reached for him and was trying to cry out, but she couldn’t get enough air to call to him.

  
He grabbed her inhaler off the dresser and helped her use it. He carried her over to the rocking chair and rocked her until she calmed down.

  
He spoke quietly to her. “It’s okay honey. Just calm down and breath. You’ll be okay.”

  
She fought to catch her breath. She lay her head against her dad’s chest and looked so miserable. She had been mad at him for two days, now she felt bad. When she needed help, he was always there to take care of her.

  
She tried to talk. “I’m sorry Daddy.” But she couldn’t get enough breath to talk.

Simmons shushed her and held her close.  
“It’s okay honey, I understand. I love you kiddo.”

  
He held her until she fell asleep and carried her back to bed. Jacob was watching, he refused to go to sleep until Mira was okay.

  
Simmons gave him a kiss goodnight. “That was a good job buddy, she’ll be alright. Now go back to sleep.

  
Back in his bedroom, Grif was still snoring away. It was flattering that his own husband didn’t miss him. Grif didn’t even know his daughter was in danger. It must be nice to be oblivious to everything.

  
In the morning, Mira was tired and grouchy. Simmons felt her forehead, he hoped she wasn’t catching another cold. Every cold she got turned into a respiratory infection. A couple have even bordered on becoming pneumonia.

  
She made a face and jerked away from him. She had no patience for his overreacting today. “I don’t wanna go. I’m tired and the bully kid is stupid.”

  
Grif had to get into it “Well, that is true, but you have to go back. Just ignore him, you know he can’t hurt you.”

  
Simmons frowned. “Do not hit him or provoke him anymore. I mean it. Do the lessons you’re supposed to do and behave yourself.”

  
She shrugged, but didn’t answer him. Why didn’t he trust her?

  
Jacob had been quiet all morning. On his first day of school he had been so excited, he loved learning new things, and now, he didn’t care. He played with his eggs more than he was eating them.

  
Simmons put his hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay Jake, maybe the kids will forget all about the other day.”

  
Jacob didn’t look hopeful. “I don’t want to go. I want to stay with you. You’re really smart, you can teach me.”

  
“Sorry honey, I’d love to have you with me, but it doesn’t work that way.”

  
Jacob looked more miserable. Grif tried to help.

“You know Jakey, I know all about bullies. As a kid, I hid away in my room to avoid them. My parents and teachers didn’t care about it, so pretty soon I stopped caring; about almost everything.”

  
He had Jacob’s full attention. “You and Daddy care about me.”

  
“Exactly, that’s why I don’t want you to end up like me, because it sucks. You can’t control it, bullies will always be out there, so live your life. Ignore them, tell your teacher, and don’t react to it… Mira.” He shot her a glare.

  
Mira’s mood had gone south, nothing could cheer her up. But Jacob felt a little better. Simmons could live with that.

  
He held Jacob’s hand as he walked them into the preschool so he could have a few words with the teacher. He tried to hold Mira’s hand, but she broke away, and ran ahead of him. Apparently their little bonding moment from last night was gone.

  
The principal was a witch, but their teacher seemed decent. Simmons hated talking to women, especially ones he didn’t know well, but he had to find his confidence for Jacob’s sake.

  
Miss Shelly met them with a smile. “Hello Jake and Mira, I missed you guys yesterday. Why don’t you two go for the toys with the other kids while I talk to your Dad.”

  
“Your children are a real treat to have in class. Jake is a absolute sweetheart and Mira is so much fun. It’s a shame Jason had to act up like he did.”

  
“Yes that’s why Jake really didn’t want to come to school today. The kids were calling him names.”

  
“It’s especially hard on him with being the new kid. They won’t tease him with me around, I won’t be able to stop all of it, but I can help discourage it. They’re young kids, hopefully with time they’ll forget all about it.”

  
Simmons didn’t think so, but there wasn’t much else he could do. “Thank you, I feel better about leaving them.”

  
He knew from personal experience about bullies, there was no way to avoid them. Jacob will probably have to put up with this for his entire school career. He looked over, Jacob was playing with Mira, but avoiding the other kids.

  
Simmons looked at his innocent little face, his heart ached for Jacob. It will only get worse from here. He felt bad for the poor kid.

  
He would protect his kids from all their pain if he could.

  



	11. Chapter 11

 

“Good job Jacob, you’re really becoming my star pupil. I can’t get over that you can read this well.”

The teacher beamed at him.  
Jacob’s cheeks turned pink, for the first time all day he could smile.

  
He got up to put the book back on the shelf. The class bully, Jason, who was still wearing a bandage on his sore nose, had his victim in his sights.

  
When the teacher’s back was turned, Jason stuck out his foot, and tripped Jacob up a little. He caught himself before he fell.

Jacob kept his eyes on the ground and ignored Jason.  
But Jason didn’t want to be ignored. “Be more careful you nerd.”

  
All the kids heard it and started laughing. Poor Jacob had to put up with a chorus of nerds as he sat down in his seat.

  
The teacher heard. “Enough out of everyone.” She had a tone to her voice, everyone stopped laughing.

Mira glared in Jason’s direction. She took her seat which was beside Jacob’s and she held his hand for support.

  
Jacob heard a little more insults and laughing through the day, but the kids knew Miss Shelly was watching. They didn’t dare pick on him.

  
When preschool was dismissed, Jacob tried to go out the door, Jason blocked his way. “Aww, do you want out?” His grin mocking Jacob.

  
Mira gave a second to see if Jacob would do anything about it. When he didn’t, she stepped in. She got up in Jason’s face, “Move!”

She looked serious. Jason stepped from the door, but still smirked at Jacob.

  
Ms. Thorne picked that moment to come in the room. She frowned at Mira. “Young lady, are we having more problems from you?”

  
Mira huffed dramatically. “No.”

  
“Good, I’d hate to give your fathers another bad report. I have a letter for them. Jacob, you seem to be the responsible one, would you please give it to them?”

  
Jacob learned good manners from Simmons, though Grif referred to it as junior sucking up to authority. “Yes ma’am, I will.”

  
Ms. Thorne smiled her fake, plastic smile. “Good boy, you two can go now.”

  
The twins walked out to the hallway, Simmons was coming in to get them. “Hi, sorry I’m a few minutes late. Did you have a good day today?”

  
Mira was overdramatic. “No!”

  
Jacob just shook his head, he still looked sad. “The principal wanted us to give this to you.” He held up the note.

  
Simmons groaned. “Now what did you guys do?”

  
Both twins answered at the same time. “Nothing!”

  
He didn’t exactly believe them. He read the letter. His frown was deep and he looked very serious. He put the letter back in the envelope.

  
Jacob grabbed his hand. “What’s wrong Daddy, are you mad at us again?” He looked scared.

  
Simmons softened his face and he squeezed Jacob’s hand. “No Jake, you guys didn’t do anything, at least this time.” He had to smile.

  
Mira surprised Simmons by holding his other hand. She usually threw a fit when tried to hold her hand. He was pleased to get attention from her.

  
When they got home, Simmons still had an hour before Grif would come home. He needed to show him the letter, but he didn’t want to upset the twins with it.

The principal thought it was in the twins’ best interest to place them in separate classes.

  
At first, he didn’t think it was that big a deal. They were getting older, they had different interests, being apart would be good for them.

  
But he remembered every time the two had worked together as a perfect team. Especially with a bully targeting his son, would separating them be fair to them? He needed Grif.

  
When Grif got home, Simmons got the reaction he expected.

“Absolutely not, this is bullshit! What does that cow of a principal know about our kids?”

  
“Grif, watch your mouth around the kids.”

  
Dex was sitting at the kitchen table, doing his homework, chuckling over his Dad’s reaction.

  
Jacob looked a little concerned, but Mira flat out laughed. “Daddy called her a cow!” She thought it was so funny.

  
Simmons glared at her and Grif. “Enough out of both of you. Grif, what do we do about it?”

  
“That’s easy, tell her no.”

  
“After all the trouble the twins have gone through, I say we try it and see how it works. They will have to be separated at some point.”

  
“Then wait until they’re older. I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

  
Simmons lowered his voice so the kids couldn’t hear. “If Mira keeps fighting Jake’s battles for him, he’ll never learn how to cope on his own.”

  
It made sense, but Grif wasn’t convinced. “Are you sure?”

  
“No, but it sounds logical. Try it for a few days and if it doesn’t help, I’ll tell the principal to put them back together.”

  
Grif reluctantly nodded. “Okay, do what you want, but I still don’t approve.”

  
When Mira heard they were being separating she threw a major tantrum.

  
“No, I can’t be away from Jake, we have to stay together.” She turned to Grif. “Daddy, don’t let them do it.” She ran to her room to finish crying.

  
Jacob looked worried about her.   
Grif looked at Simmons. “What the hell was that all about?” He was going to go after Mira.

Simmons stopped him.  
“No, let me go to her, I need to talk to her. See if you can help Jake.”

  
Mira was crying on her bed. Simmons went to her. “Mira, why are you so upset over this?”

  
“Cause if I’m not there, the bully kid will pick on him. And I’m the only friend he has. Jake’s so cool, but the other kids don’t know that. He needs me to show them that they wanna be friends with him.”

  
Simmons got choked up. Mira may be a difficult child, but she had a heart of gold.

  
“That’s so sweet of you, honey. Jake’s lucky to have you as a sister. This is only temporary. If moving you to a different class doesn’t work out, it goes back to normal. You think you can handle that?”

  
Her tears slowed down. “You promise I can go back?”

  
He crossed his heart. “I promise.”

  
“Okay Daddy, I’ll try.” She shocked him by giving him a hug. He hugged her back.

  
This little kid could drive him crazy, but he sure did love her.

 


	12. Chapter 12

  
  
The next morning was horrible for the twins. Jacob got up like he was supposed to, but Mira was being stubborn again.

She wasn’t a morning person, and the little bonding time she had with Simmons the night before was gone.

  
She was being crabby and said no to every outfit Simmons pulled out for her. “All right, it’s getting late, you’re wearing the lavender shirt or else.”

  
“I hate that color.” She pouted at the shirt when Simmons dropped it on the bed.

  
“Is there any particular color you do want to wear?”

  
She shook her head. “No, I hate every color.”

  
“Then just put it on. Come on, we don’t have time for this. I still have to start breakfast.”

  
Every single morning, it was the same fight. This was only preschool, how was he going to survive when she started actual school?

  
A few minutes later she stalked out to the kitchen. She still hadn’t brushed her hair. Here came another battle.

  
Simmons had to let the pan for the eggs get hot. “Come on Mira, I’ll help you with your hair.”

  
“No, you always hurt me with the comb. I want Daddy to do it, he takes his time.”

  
Simmons groaned, where the hell was Grif anyway? He had to get three kids ready for school, make breakfast, and get ready for work himself. He needed an extra hand. Grif came staggering in for his morning coffee.

  
“Thank god, Grif finish getting your daughter ready for school and check on the boys while you’re at it.”

  
Grif stopped in his tracks, and gave Simmons a blank look. “Well, good morning to you too.”

  
“Don’t start with me, just help me out.”

  
Grif exchanged a look with Mira.

“Daddy’s in a bad mood today.” She whispered to him.

  
Grif whispered back. “I see that, c’mon let’s get outta here.”

  
Simmons tried not to smile. “Like I can’t hear you two. Just get ready for work and school.” His family was going to drive him crazy.

  
Grif showed up with the kids by the time breakfast was ready. “Alright, we have one Ms. Mira, looking more stylish with neat hair, and I found these other two stragglers along the way. All are ready for school. So now can I have my coffee?”

  
“Yes, I suppose so.” Simmons couldn’t hide a smile, he was less stressed out. “Thank you.”

  
Mira was her normal hyper self. She had issues sitting still while even having meals. Jacob just played around with his food, he was dreading going to school.

  
Dex had being quiet lately. Simmons felt bad that since so much was going on with the twins, Dex might feel slighted. But this morning he was joking around with Grif at breakfast, so he seemed okay.

  
Simmons straightened up the kitchen a bit before leaving. Dex and Mira were nearby, they were arguing about which comic hero had the best superpowers.

Normally Simmons would join the argument, but they were running late.

  
“Okay you two wrap it up, we’re leaving. I just have to find your brother.”

  
He found Jacob sitting on the couch with Grif, he was practically in tears. “I don’t want to be by myself, it isn’t fair. All the kids call me a nerd.”

  
“Well then be the best little nerd you can be.” He grinned and winked at Jacob . “Who cares what a bunch of four year olds think? You got a family here that thinks you’re the best. There’s nothing wrong with being smart.”

  
Simmons got into the conversation. “That’s right, this is only temporary. Soon enough you’ll have Mira back with you.”

  
Jacob still wasn’t convinced, but at least now he could smile. It was some improvement.

  
At school, they were met by Ms. Thorne. “Thank you for complying with my letter. This really is in the twins’ best interest. Mira will be joining Miss Rachel’s class across the hall, and Jacob will be staying where he is.”

  
Simmons looked confused. “Shouldn’t Jake be moving to a new classroom? The bully is targeting him.”

  
She shook her head. “No, I believe your daughter may be the instigator here. If she’s in a different room, the bullying will probably stop.”

  
Simmons put his arm protectively around Mira. She didn’t deserve to be treated like this by a teacher. She took hold of his hand.

  
He wanted to speak up and tell Thorne what he thought of her, but he couldn’t find the words. It wasn’t in his nature to go against authority. He had no choice but go on with it.

  
Grif would have no trouble speaking up, especially for his daughter. He wished Grif was here.

  
Both twins were quiet as they approached their classrooms. They had done everything together for the last four years, how could they be separated?

  
Simmons knew this was a bad idea. He wished he had spoken up to the principal, but Jacob had to get used to handling problems on his own. This was good for him. Simmons just wished he didn’t look so terrified.

  
“Okay guys, here we are. This won’t be so bad. You’re only right across the hall from each other.” He tried to sound more upbeat than he felt.

  
Mira only looked back once at her dad and brother before going through the classroom door. Jacob had a vice grip on Simmons’ arm and didn’t want to let go.

  
“Without Mira around, the kids will tease me even more.”

  
“It’ll be okay Jake. Stay close to the teacher, do your lessons and don’t worry about the other kids. You’ll be fine.”

  
Jacob looked so small and scared. Simmons wanted to take him home where he was safe and protected, but he couldn’t. He watched helplessly as Jacob went through the door.

  
Simmons waited outside the door for a few minutes before he could make himself leave.

  
What could he do against the bully, when he himself was being bullied by the principal.  
  



	13. Chapter 13

 

All morning long, Simmons was paranoid. He was waiting for that call that something was wrong at the preschool.

Every known disaster ran through his head. By 1pm, his worrying was over. He left to pick up the twins.

  
As soon as he got there, it was too quiet, he knew something was up. He stopped for Jacob first, he thought it wasn’t a good sign that Miss Shelly wanted to speak with him.

  
“Captain Simmons, can I have a moment? I need to talk to you about Jake.”

  
Simmons looked embarrassed. Now what was wrong? He tried to act confident. “Sure, is anything wrong?”

  
“He’s usually been my gold star pupil, but lately, his school work has suffered. He hadn’t spoken up much in class, in fact, he doesn’t seem to speak much at all.”

  
Simmons could understand. “Yes, he’s usually pretty quiet at home. He prefers to let Mira do the talking for both of them. And he’s worried about the kids making fun of him for being too smart.”

  
“Yes, I’ve noticed the problems he’s had with Jason. Unfortunately, the other kids follow what he does. He was being clingy with me today, that will keep Jason away, but only for so long.”

  
“That’s what worries me. The principal thought moving Mira would help the situation.”

  
Shelly made a face, she didn’t care for the principal either.

“That’s questionable. I miss Mira, she’s an interesting little girl. She brightened up the class. I think you should keep them together.”

  
Simmons nodded. “That’s what I thought. This arrangement was only temporary. I feel bad for Jake. I hoped he would find some confidence.”

  
He looked over to see his son playing all by himself. He wouldn’t even make eye contact with the other kids.

At least when Mira was here, he interacted with them. This wasn’t going to work out.

  
“He seemed confident enough when his sister was around.”

  
“That’s true, he looks so sad. Jake, you ready to go, buddy? We got to get your sister.”

  
He put his book back on the shelf where it belonged, and followed his dad. Before reaching the door to Miss Rachel’s room, the door opened and the angry teacher called Simmons in.

  
She was older and less easygoing than Shelly was. Her short brown hair was too over styled for a preschool teacher. Her brown eyes were too stern and critical. This wouldn’t go well.

  
“Mr. Simmons, I’ve just about had it with your daughter. She is too much to handle.”

  
Simmons’ face burned red, now what was Mira up too? “What all happened?” He looked over to see Mira sitting alone in the designated ‘naughty corner’, she looked ticked off. He was worried she plotting something.

  
“What didn’t happen? She is loud and disrespectful. She kept interrupting the lessons and wasn’t interested in learning anything. The worse was during arts and crafts. She thought it was fun to finger paint on the wall.”

  
His face burned with embarrassment. He went over to her. “Mira, what’s wrong with you? You know better than to paint on the wall.”

  
“But the paper wasn’t big enough.”

  
“That means you ask for more paper.”

  
She hadn’t behaved this badly since she was two and decided to draw on her bedroom walls with crayons.

  
She huffed loudly and pouted. “She doesn’t like me, she wouldn’t give me any more.”

  
“That doesn’t sound likely.”

  
“The paint comes off with water, it didn’t hurt nothing.”

  
“And what’s this with you disrupting the class?”

  
“I wanted to answer the questions, but she wasn’t letting me, she hates me. Miss Shelly always listened. I wanna go back.”

  
“You can’t, at least not yet. You promised you would try being separated from your brother.”

  
Her face was set in it’s stubborn pose. “I did try.”

  
“It takes more than one day. Apologize to your teacher and let’s go home.” He walked her over to the teacher. “What did you want you want to say?”

  
The stubborn, evil gleam was in her eyes eyes. “Sorry Miss Rachel” Not Sorry.

  
Rachel didn’t look convinced. “Thank you Mira.” She sounded flat and monotone.

  
Either she was ticked off with Mira’s behavior, or Mira was right, and she didn’t like her.

  
Simmons picked up the vibes, it was clear, this teacher really didn’t like his daughter. There were days when he wanted to wring her neck, but this was a teacher. Putting up with difficult children was her job.

  
Any other time, he wouldn’t encourage Mira’s behavior, he would make her sound more sincere. But he dropped the subject,  
Rachel didn’t deserve it.

  
“Let’s get home I so I can yell at both of you.” He talked tough, but he rarely ever yelled at the kids.

  
Grif had a shorter day and got home shortly after Simmons and the kids. “How’d it go today?” One look at Simmons’ face told him it wasn’t well.

  
“What are we going to do with those two? Dex was an angel, what happened with these kids?”

  
Grif chuckled. “Having a second baby was your idea. I tried to tell you so.”

  
“It’s not funny. Jake won’t talk in class because he’s too paranoid. Mira won’t shut up in class, and she’s being destructive.”

  
Grif rolled his eyes. “She painted on a wall, that’s hardly wrecking the place.”

  
Simmons groaned. “I’m glad you think this all is funny.”

  
His husband could be such a nerd sometimes. “Give them time, they just started school ,while being separated for the first time in their lives. This is gonna take some time.”

  
The twins came in from playing to see Grif, he was the only parent not yelling at them.

  
“Hi Daddy!” Mira led the charge to hug him. He lifted both of them up on his lap.

  
“Were you two being bad today?”

  
Jacob shrugged, Mira spoke up, “Maybe.” She seemed proud of herself. Even Jacob smiled at that.  
Simmons shook his head, he had enough of his family.

“You guys are impossible, I quit.” He had to walk away.

  
Grif waited for Simmons to be out of earshot. “It’s not like they’re doing this on purpose. Are they Mira?”

He raised his eyebrow and shot her a knowing grin. She returned his smile.

  
That was his girl.  
  
  


 


	14. Chapter 14

 

“Mira, Jake come on, it’s not that bad.” Simmons resorted to whining to get his kids to go back to school. Both twins faced their classrooms with dread.

  
“Yes it is, it’s horrible.” Poor Jacob shuddered every time he thought of the class bully.

  
“I’m sorry buddy. If today doesn’t go any better, I’ll talk to the principal. I think you both can handle one more day, can’t you. Mira?”

  
She was being awfully quiet. He felt her forehead, she caught colds so easily, he always had to watch. Her temperature seemed fine. That worried Simmons even more. That meant she was plotting something.

She huffed angrily and broke away from him.  
“No! I wish Daddy was here, he wouldn’t make me go in there.”

She looked like she was going to cry. It was rare to see her insecure like this. Even though she was acting so pouty, he felt bad for her.

  
“Mira…”

  
She wouldn’t listen. She stalked into her classroom and slammed the door behind her. Well, that was going to be another bad report he’d have to listen to later.

  
He turned to Jacob, he was the only one not hating Simmons right now, so let’s see how badly he can screw this up. “Are you Okay?”

  
“No, but I’ll try.”

  
“Jake, I’m sorry buddy…”

  
“Yeah.” He turned away from Simmons, head lowered, and went into the classroom that was so scared of.

That was the first time ever that Jacob turned away from his father. Simmons didn’t think he could handle it.

His eyes filled with tears, he felt like he was abusing his kids. If this kept up, they would both end up hating him.

  
“Jake, could you help me pass out these papers?”

  
“Sure.” Jacob eagerly ran to his teacher and took the stack of construction paper to give to the other kids.

  
He went past one little girl with blond hair, whose name was Alyssa. She had played with Jacob and Mira before, and was always nice to Jacob.

  
She gave him a big smile. “Thank you Jake.” Her big, blue eyes lit up when she said it.

  
He cheeks burned pink. “You’re welcome Alyssa.” He kept his head down, he was too embarrassed to look.

Unfortunately the good day couldn’t continue. The next kid was Jason.

  
Jacob tried not to look at him as he dropped the construction paper in front of him. “Thanks nerd.”

  
The rest of the class snickered and joined in the chorus of ‘nerd’ and ‘loser’. The teacher gave the kids a warning glare, and they stopped.

  
Jacob tried to move on as fast as possible, but Jason stuck out his foot, and tripped him. Jacob could barely catch himself before falling.

“That serves you right, teacher’s pet.”

  
Jacobs face was burning. He tried to make it back to his seat as quickly as possible. Miss Shelly have him a sympathetic look and continued on with the lesson.

  
He tried to pay attention and ignore the kids, but it kept getting harder. Jason wadded up some notebook paper and kept throwing it at him, it distracted him from the lesson.

Every time the teacher looked that way, he stopped.

  
Miss Shelly announced that it was recess time. All the kids eagerly lined up, Jacob ended up in front of Jason.

He whispered to Jacob. “The teacher can’t help you when we’re outside, nerd boy.” He pinched Jacob’s arm.

  
Jacob got out of the line and decided to stay in for recess. It was safer this way. He went to the book shelf and selected a title he hadn’t read yet. He settled at his desk and planned on reading.

  
Miss Shelly noticed Jacob. “What’s wrong Jake, don’t you want to go outside?”

  
He shook his head no. He looked so sad. “Not while the bullies are out there.”

  
“Oh, well you’re going to miss all the fun. Not all of the kids want to pick on you.”

  
He shrugged his shoulders. Right now, he felt like he didn’t have any friends at all.

  
“If you want me to, I can talk to the principal later and let her know you’re still having a hard time. Maybe we can get your sister back in the class?”

  
He gave a big smile. “Yeah, I want Mira back with me.”

  
She patted his shoulder. “Good, I want her back here too. Are you sure you won’t give recess another try?”

  
He looked terrified. “I don’t know…”

  
She offered Jacob her hand. “You never know until you try.”

  
He tried to smile. “Okay, I’ll try.”

  
He noticed some of the nicer kids were on the small merry go round, he thought that was a safe choice. Miss Shelly made sure they were all ready, and she pushed it around for them.

  
Jason came over and tried to climb on it. Miss Shelly yelled at him to wait until it stops. When it did, he climbed on and then Jacob wanted off.

Unfortunately, Shelly didn’t see it. Jason gave him a good push. Jacob fell back and landed hard on the concrete. He tried to get up, but could barely move his arm. It was skinned up and bleeding.

  
“Ha ha the nerd can’t even ride a baby ride. What a loser!” Some of the kids joined in, others looked concerned. Some of them cared if Jacob was okay

  
Shelly glared at Jason to shut up and she went to check Jacob. “Are you Okay, can you move your arm?”

He tested it. It hurt a lot, but it wasn’t broken.  
“Yeah, I think so.”

  
“Okay, go sit on the bench for a moment. I’ll get the kids organized, and I’ll come help you with your arm.”

  
He nodded, looking so miserable.  
In no time, Shelly was at his side.

“It doesn’t look broken. I’ll get you some ice for the bruising. I think I better call your dad and see if he can pick up early, Okay?”

  
“Okay.” He sat alone on the bench. Tears streamed down his face.

  
Jason called over. “Aww, now the nerd’s a crybaby too!”

Alyssa watched the scene, she wanted to check on him, but he didn’t look in the mood.

  
Jacob was past the point of caring. All he had wanted was a quiet morning to read his book. Now he was in pain, physically and mentally. He wanted his dads and his sister, he wanted to go home.

  
He wanted to go home and never come back!  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

 

Back in Miss Rachel’s room, Mira wasn’t faring much better. Her throat was feeling scratchy, and she was starting to get a cough. She felt so achy, it was hard to stay awake. She wanted her dad to come for her.

  
She put her head down on the desk and wished it was time to leave. “Ms. Mira! Are you with the class?”

  
She raised her head to look at her teacher. “I don’t feel good.”

Before starting school, Simmons taught her to speak up with her teachers when she felt sick.

  
Miss Rachel looked at her for a moment. “No, you’re plotting something to disrupt the class. Do you want to go straight to the naughty corner.”

  
Mira sighed, her teacher wasn’t very smart. “Yes.”

  
All the kids reacted, she was brave. None of these other kids willingly wanted to be punished. The teacher’s face looked so angry.

  
“Fine, if you don’t want to learn, I don’t want to teach you. Go to the corner. I’ll be calling your dad.”

She slammed around the stack of papers on her desk. Why was there always that one problem child?

  
Mira sat in the corner, facing the wall. She wished she had told her dad she didn’t feel good this morning. She couldn’t breathe well and she forgot her inhaler. She hoped her dad still wasn’t mad at her, she really needed him.

 

Simmons spent the morning cleaning the house. He ended up in the twins’ room.

He had just finished making the beds. He looked up on the dresser and noticed Mira’s inhaler was still there.

She never took it. Damn, she’s so much like Grif that way.

  
He was debating whether to run it down to her or not when the phone rang. It was Mira’s teacher. Now was a good time to tell her about Mira’s missing inhaler. He didn’t have a chance to.

  
“Mr. Simmons, your daughter is impossible. Come down and pick her up.”

  
He sighed. “What did she do this time?”

  
“She refuses to listen to the lessons, she was causing a scene. She’s been in the naughty corner all morning.”

  
“Okay, I’ll come and get her.”

  
He didn’t know what he was going to do with that girl. The phone rang a second time. What the hell, he wanted to get out of here. It was Jacob’s teacher.

  
“Captain Simmons, I hate to bother you, Jake had an accident this morning. I was thinking you’d want to come pick him up.”

  
“How bad is it?”

  
“He fell in the playground, his arm is pretty skinned up.”

  
“Was it the bully again?”

  
“I didn’t see it, but I believe so.”

  
“Thanks for calling. I’ll be right down.”

  
He grabbed Mira’s inhaler and took off for the school. If there was this much drama for preschool, what the hell would kindergarten be like? He never had this trouble with Dex.

  
He went to pick up Jacob first. He was sitting at the teacher’s desk, his arm all covered in bandaids, and an ice pack. He looked miserable.

  
“Hey Jake, are you okay?” He knelt down to check his arm. “Just looks like a bad scrape. You want to go home?”

  
He nodded sadly. “Yeah.”

  
Shelly came in. “Hi, I’m so sorry this happened. They were outside playing and it happened so fast. I promised Jake that I am recommending that Mira comes back to the class. Moving her did nothing to help the bullying.”

  
He looked down at his poor little son. “That’s obvious, thank you. I have to pick up Mira too, the other teacher can’t handle her. Come on Jake.”

  
He knocked on Miss Rachel’s room, she angrily let him in. “I don’t know what game your daughter is playing, but it isn’t funny.”

  
He looked in the corner to see Mira feeling worse than she did earlier. Anyone looking at her could tell she was sick. What was wrong with this lady?

  
“What do you mean a ‘game’? She obviously doesn’t feel well. She has asthma problems, every little cold is a big deal with her. She didn’t even have her inhaler with her.”

  
His voice had an edge that he didn’t use much. He wanted to strangle this woman. This was his daughter she was talking about.  
Rachel was caught off guard.

“Oh, well yes, I suppose so. I never thought about her health problems. I apologize.”

  
She was stiff and insincere, Simmons really wanted to slug her. His daughter could have died.

He knelt beside to check on her. Tears streamed down her face. She sniffled loudly. He felt her forehead, it was warm, but not too hot yet.

  
“Can you breathe okay, do you need your inhaler honey?”

  
She shook her head. “No, I wanna go home.” She reached out her arms for Simmons to pick her up. She laid her head on his shoulder and wanted to go to sleep.

  
Simmons pushed past the teacher. “My daughter is leaving this room to go back to Shelly’s room. She at least knows how to be a teacher.” He slammed out of the classroom.

  
He was amazed with himself. He almost never talked back, he almost never stood up for himself. But he would do it for his kids.

This was the right time to talk to the principal. All it took was his daughter to get sick and his son to get hurt. This needed to be done.

  
He walked up to the receptionist’s desk. “I need to talk to Ms. Thorne, please. It’s an emergency.”

  
“One moment please.” She called into the office. “Go on in.”

  
“Thank you.”

  
“Yes Captain?” She narrowed her eyes at him.

  
“ I need to talk about placing Mira back in Miss Shelly’s class. Your arrangements did nothing. Jacob is still being bullied, so Mira can’t be the instigator.”

  
“You need to give it time, it’s only been two days. Let them get used to the arrangements.”

  
“No, I have one child battered by a bully that no one can control. And a teacher that hates my daughter for no reason. The arrangements go back the way they were.”

  
He was never so confident in his life. He wasn’t nervous, he didn’t stammer, he made eye contact…he felt so much better standing up to her. Why didn’t he listen to the kids and do this sooner?

  
Ms. Thorne looked ticked off. “Fine, don’t take my advice, I’ve only been a teacher for 25 years. Go back to your old arrangements. Good day.”

Her eyes narrowed so they looked like she would shoot Simmons if she could.

  
With a child in each arm, he started for home. Both kids looked proud of him. “Let’s go home, and I’ll fix both of you up.”

  
Today was ending so much better than when it started.

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

When Grif got home with Dex, he found Simmons sprawled out on their bed, with both of the twins.

Mira had a cool rag on her forehead and Jacob had an ice pack on his arm. He was reading to them from a stack of picture books. Dex went running in and joined them.

  
Grif stood in the doorway. “So I take it today didn’t go well?”

  
Simmons shrugged. “Mira has a cold and Jake got attacked by the bully, but I took care of the situation.”

  
Mira giggled. “Daddy told off my teacher and the principal.”

  
Even through all his pain, Jacob laughed about it. “Yeah, Daddy did good.”

  
“I had to, these are my kids.”

Simmons acted so modest about it. At the time, he was shaking inside, now he could chuckle about it.

  
Grif gave his husband an affectionate grin. “I knew you had it in you loser.” He looked closer at Jacob’s hurt arm. “I take it that arm was curtesy of the class bully?”

  
Jacob nodded. “Yep, he pushed me off the merry go round.”

  
Grif sat down on the bed with his family. He put his arm around Jacob. “I can’t believe that kid, you could have been seriously hurt.”

  
Simmons calmed him down. “It will all be better tomorrow. The principal is letting Mira back in class. If the two of them stick up together nothing can hurt them. As long as Mira’s feeling better by tomorrow.”

  
Simmons reached over to check her temperature, for once, she let him. She felt much cooler. “Yeah Daddy, I can go.”

  
“Okay, we’ll see how you are in the morning, but you look a lot better.” He reached over to Grif. “We’re going to be reading about outer space next, you want to join us?”

  
Grif had just about enough of outer space over the years, but he loved these quiet moments with his family. He laid back and Jacob climbed up on his lap.

  
“Okay, read away.”

 

For the first morning since school started, the twins weren’t dreading it. Simmons held their hands in front of Shelly’s classroom to give one last lecture.

  
“Mira, do not start up about anything. Do what the teacher tells you and do not interact with the bully at all. If any fights happen again, I won’t be able to help you out. You got it?”

  
She nodded and crossed her heart. “Got it, I promise Daddy.” She sounded sincere, but trouble seemed to follow her wherever she went.

  
“Jake, I know it’s hard, but just don’t react to anything he does to you. It will only make him act up worse. Okay buddy?”

  
Jacob took in a deep breath and tried to be brave. “Okay Daddy, I’ll ignore him.”

  
The twins held hands as they went into the classroom. Simmons stayed by the door a few seconds. For the first time in a while, he could relax. His kids would be fine. They would get through this together.

  
  
“Mira, it’s so good to see you again! Hi Jake, is your arm feeling better? Everybody missed you. The other kids were hoping you were alright.”

  
Jacob didn’t necessarily believe he had any friends, but the concerned faces on the other kids showed him otherwise. Well almost all the kids, Jason was leering at him, especially since Mira was here.

  
The morning went by smoothly, Jacob could focus on his lessons and Mira behaved herself. Soon it was time for recess, and no chaos happened yet, this was a good day.

  
Jacob and Mira went outside together. “What do you wanna play Jake?” Mira looked around to see what games were going on.

  
“I don’t know, it never seems like a good idea, not when Jason’s around.”

  
The twins were met by their friend Alyssa. She was always nice to the twins.

“Hey Mira, Hi Jake. You want to play catch with me?” Though she was talking to both of them, she was really talking to Jacob.

  
Jacob’s face turned bright red, and he looked down at the ground. He always acted shy around girls.

“Hi Alyssa, I’d like to play with you.” He mumbled.

  
But Mira shook her head. “I’m gonna play over there. Have fun Jake.” She took off to play on the slide.

  
Jacob panicked, he wanted Mira nearby. What was worse, the bully or a girl? Alyssa grabbed a beachball and threw it to him. He threw it back and soon forgot he was playing with a girl.

  
Mira lined up at the slide. A tall shadow crept up behind her. She didn’t even turn around, she knew who it was. She promised her dad, no drama. She ignored him.

  
“Hey! nerd boy’s sister.”

She gritted her teeth and took her turn on the slide. She had a good landing. One of the nicer kids, Brandon, applauded her.

  
“I bet I can swing higher than you.” Brandon laughed. His auburn hair looked red in the sun, just a little darker than Mira’s. His ears were a little too big for him, but his big blue eyes and freckled face were adorable.

  
“You can not!” Mira never backed down. She pumped her short legs and made her swing go higher than she ever dared before. She almost flipped off it.

  
Brandon laughed. “Okay, you win, I can’t go that high.”

  
Mira tried to stop her swing. Something grabbed it from behind. She went falling forward face first in the dirt. “Ouch!”

  
“Ha Ha, sucker. You don’t look so tough now.” Jason found her. Poor Brandon was helpless, this kid was too big for him.

  
Mira felt some blood on her face, she felt like she split her lip. Worse than that she got dust in her nose and mouth. That would set her allergies off.

She panicked, Jason already had her stress level sky high, and now this, she was having trouble breathing.

  
She reached instinctively for her inhaler. Her pocket was empty, she forgot it for a second time. It was getting harder to breath, she started crying, she was so scared.

  
Jason looked terrified, this wasn’t what he was expecting. He ran off calling for Miss Shelly.

Mira tried to call to Jacob. He was on the other side of the playground with Alyssa, there was no way he could hear her.

  
The more she struggled to breathe, the harder it got. Everything was looking fuzzy. She was blacking out. All she could see was a group gathered around her, but no one could help.

  
Jacob was there, bent over her. She tried to call out to him, but no sound could come out. She wanted her dads more than anything in the world.

  
Everything was going dark…

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

“Oh my god, she needs her inhaler!” Miss Shelly was trying to help Mira, but didn’t know what to do.

  
Jacob knelt beside his teacher and handed her an inhaler. “She always forget to bring hers, so Dad told me to keep a spare one. I never forget to bring it.”

  
Shelly smiled at him. “Good job Jake, let’s see if I can do this right.”

  
Mira was almost unconscious, but she was alert just enough to get her medicine. She started coughing, and still struggled to breathe, but the worst was over. Jacob stayed by her side, holding her hand.

  
Ms. Thorne came running out. “Their fathers are on their way and the doctor is standing by.”

She saw that Mira was breathing on her own. “Oh, thank goodness. I’m sorry kids, I’m truly sorry. Jacob, your dad was right. You two belong together.”

  
Mira was catching her breath, but it was taking a while. “I want my dads.” She was crying as she clung to Jacob’s hand.

  
Ms. Thorne knelt down beside her. “They’re on their way, honey. You’ll be alright, stay calm.”

  
All the kids gathered around in, at first, most of them looked terrified, even Jason. When Mira started breathing on her own, the kids calmed down and congratulated Jacob on his quick thinking.

  
Simmons made it to the school first. Mira cried harder when she saw him. “Daddy I’m sorry. I forgot my inhaler again.”

  
He knelt down and picked her up in his arms. “It’s okay honey, I figured you would. That’s why I trained Jake to keep a spare for you. You see, I was right.”

  
She laid her head on his shoulder. He reached over to Jacob. “Good job buddy, I’m proud of you.”

  
Jacob managed to smile, but it still looked sad. Simmons gathered up both of his kids. “We can’t wait for your Dad to get here. He can meet us at the hospital.”

  
“No, I don’t wanna go there! I wanna go home.” At least Mira was feeling better if she could throw a temper tantrum.

  
“We have to let Dr. Grey check you over. You still aren’t breathing very well, so quit whining.”

 

Grif made it through the hospital doors shortly after Simmons and the kids did. He ran to his daughter. “Hey sweetie, are you okay?”

  
Mira was in a bratty mood. “No, I don’t want to stay here, let me go home.”

  
Simmons interrupted. “You’re not going home until the doctor says so, so cool it.”

  
She sighed loudly, Dr. Grey heard her. “We must not have much of an invalid if she has this much attitude.”

  
She gave Mira an affectionate smile. She had been in and out of the hospital since she was born. She and the doctor had become good friends. Mira barely returned a smile.

  
Doctor Grey pretended to look hurt. “Aren’t we buddies anymore?” She pulled out her stethoscope. “I need to listen to your breathing. You’re still awfully congested. I’d feel better if you stay here overnight with some oxygen to clear your lungs out. We don’t want any more pneumonia scares, do we? I’ll give you a good dose of antibiotics.”

  
She looked over at Simmons. “Can Daddy stay with me?”

  
Simmons nodded. “Of course I will.”

  
Mira got out of her bad mood long enough to smile. Mira was set up in hospital room for the night.

  
He held her hand and stroked her hair as Dr. Grey inserted her breathing tube. Grey was as gentle as she could, but Mira still hated it. She tried not to panic, but it was hard on her.

“Shh, it’s okay honey, she’s almost done.”

  
Simmons stayed by her bedside for the night and told her stories to keep her distracted. She was still so crabby.

“Daddy, I hate this tube, I can’t talk.”

  
“Then don’t talk. You’re supposed to be sleeping anyway.”

  
“I can’t sleep. I want my own bed, this bed is too lumpy.”

  
“You’ll get your bed tomorrow.”

  
“I don’t like it here in the hospital. I’m tired of always having to be here. What’s wrong with me?”

  
“Nothing is wrong with you. It’s only because of your lungs and you have bad allergies like I do. You’ll outgrow it, I promise.”

  
“I don’t wanna wait! I want it gone now!”

  
Simmons sighed and settled back into the hard metal chair that Dr. Grey found for him. “Just go to sleep honey.”

 

In the waiting room, Grif waited with Jacob. Neither one would leave Mira for the night. Grif and Simmons made arrangements for Dex to stay over night with Chloe. No sense making him stay up here too.

  
Jacob yawned and bundled deeper into the fleece blanket Dr. Grey brought him. He snuggled closer to Grif and fought to stay awake.

  
Grif put his arm around him. “You sure you don’t wanna go home kiddo?”

  
Right away, Jacob was awake. “No, I want to stay here, near Mira.”

  
Grif shrugged and smiled at him. “Okay, suit yourself. Hey, you want to share some of that blanket?”

  
“Yeah.” He willingly gave Grif most of his blanket with a big smile. He loved it when he could spend one on one time with his Dad. With two other kids, Grif couldn’t always spend enough individual time with each of them.

  
“Thanks Jakey.” He pulled Jacob up on his lap and made sure he had plenty of the covers. Despite their best efforts, the two of them fell asleep together.

  
Simmons waited until Mira was asleep. He slipped out to the waiting room to check on Grif and Jacob. Why was he surprised that Grif was asleep? He looked so cute all cuddled up with Jake like that.

  
Jacob was almost like Simmons’ clone, but as time as went on, he was showing more and more of Grif’s traits.

Simmons loved these guys more than he ever thought he could love anyone. He had been so lonely, he was always so out of place.

  
No matter how crazy they drove him, he had the perfect family. This was the one place where he perfectly belonged. He leaned down and kissed both of them, before he was going back to Mira’s room.

  
Grif opened his eyes and grinned at him. “Love you, ya nerd.” He whispered so he wouldn’t wake up Jacob.

  
Simmons smiled. “I love you too, fat ass.” They exchanged a passionate kiss before the kids ended up waking up on them.

He heard Mira calling, “Daddy!” from her room.

  
“To be continued…” Grif smiled at him as he went back.  



	18. Chapter 18

 

By the next morning, Mira was feeling much better. “I wanna go home, I wanna go back to school.”

  
“Sorry honey, it’s Saturday, you have to wait until Monday.” She wasn’t happy with that.

  
Grif had to laugh at Simmons. “Yeah loser, she really is your kid. I hated going to school at every grade.”

  
Dr. Grey came through the door. “Hieee, everyone! How’s the little invalid?” She tousled Mira’s curls as she came to her bed.

  
Grif grinned. “She thinks she knows more about medicine than you do. She’s ready to go home.”

  
“That will be up to me to decide. You know the routine, let me listen.” Mira passed all her breathing routines. “Okay, you’re right. You can go home.”

  
Mira played with the doctor’s stethoscope with Jacob. She spent so much time in the hospital, she was fascinated with all the doctor’s instruments.

  
Dr. Grey handed Simmons a scribbled piece of paper. “I’m changing up Mira’s inhaler medication. Now that she’s older, I think we can bump it up a little.”

  
Simmons tried without luck to read the prescription. Grey’s handwriting was terrible. “Was that why it took so long to help her yesterday?”

  
Grey nodded. “Yep, it still saved her life, but I’d feel better if she had something stronger.”

  
Simmons felt like his heart skipped a beat. “So, she could have really died from that asthma attack?”

  
Grey made a face. “That was a bad choice of words, any asthma attack, no matter how small can be dangerous. But hey, you already take every precaution you can for her. You’re the best Dad ever, relax, she’ll be fine.”

  
“Look Daddy, I’m like Dr. Grey. I can listen to Jake’s heart and lungs just like she can.”

  
“That’s great Mira, but put that stethoscope down. You’re going to break it.”

  
“Nah, she’s not hurting anything.” She turned to Mira. “So you like all this doctor stuff I get to do?”

  
“Yeah, it’s neat, but I don’t like when it’s done to me.”

  
“Would you like being able to make other people feel better?”

  
She thought about it for a second. “Yeah, that would be fun.”

She handed Grey back her stethoscope.  
She held it in her hand for a moment before giving it back to Mira. “No, you keep it. Maybe it’ll help motivate you someday to be a doctor.”

  
“Wow, Thanks. You can finish being my patient Jake. I think you need a surgery.”

  
His eyes got big and he backed away from her. “No, I’m done playing doctor, you need a new patient.” He stood by Simmons, it was safer there.

  
“Come on guys, I need to get this prescription filled, we’ve had enough fun at the hospital for a while.” Simmons tried to round up his family, it wasn’t easy.

  
As they were leaving, Mira had to show Grif how well she was using the stethoscope. “Now I can be a doctor when I grow up.”

  
“Hey, I thought when you grew up, you wanted to be like me.”

  
Simmons couldn’t help it, “What, lazy and unambitious? Mira, I hoped you would aim higher than that.”

  
Grif elbowed him. “Shut up you nerd, I mean in the Army; a great Captain, a super leader.”

  
“How is that like you at all? Mira, be who you want to be.”

  
She thought very hard. “You know what? I can do both.” She looked so stubborn and determined.

  
Simmons loved how strong willed she was. “Yes, I believe you can.”

 

When everyone was settled in at home, Mira had to ask Simmons a question. “Since it’s Saturday, can my friend Alyssa come over and play?”

  
Simmons had to think about that. “I don’t know, you had a pretty big scare yesterday. Maybe you should take it easy today. We can see about next weekend.”

  
“Please Daddy, the doctor said I’m okay. I’ll have my medicine with me this time.”

  
“Alright, just take it easy when she gets here. I’ll help you call her.”

  
A little while later, Simmons had a pitcher of Kool-aid chilling in the fridge and some cheese and crackers set out for a snack. Grif came by and was ready to call dibs on the crackers.

  
Simmons caught him just in time. “Stop! That’s for Mira’s play date, she’ll be here any minute.”

  
Jacob looked up. “Who is it?”

  
“Alyssa.”

  
His face turned bright red and he started stammering. “I th...think I should get re…ady.”

  
Grif gave a knowing smile, Jake liked this girl. He just didn’t know if Simmons could handle it.

  
Alyssa showed up, her long blond hair back in pig tails. She wore pink shorts and matching shirt. Simmons wished he could get Mira to wear something girlie like that.

  
The three kids went crazy on the swing set. Though Alyssa was there to play with Mira, she obviously favored playing with Jacob. Mira wasn’t even jealous, she was glad her brother had a friend.

  
Simmons and Grif watched the kids from the back porch. Though Simmons saved the cheese and crackers from Grif, he had called dibs on the Kool-Aid. It was only fair. He was on his third cup.

  
Simmons almost got choked up watching the kids play. “You realize this is the twins’ first official play date. They really are growing up.”

  
Grif had to break the bad news, Simmons was still clueless on relationships. “Dude, you do realize that’s your son’s first girlfriend don’t you?”

  
Simmons was in denial, Jacob was his baby. “No way, Alyssa is here to hang out with both of them.”

  
“Who she really wants to hang out with is Jake. He’s not even shy around her anymore. And the way he was all flustered when he found out she was coming; that means he likes her back.”

  
Simmons didn’t want to admit it. “No…”

  
“Yes!”

  
“Uhh, I’m not ready for this…it’s only preschool. It’ll get worse, then it’ll be college and we’ll never see them again…”

  
Grif smiled at his poor, clueless husband. He reached over to hold his hand. “You’ll be fine, we’ll get through it together. It will mean more time for us, I’ll never leave you.”

  
Simmons looked over at him. Grif was like that one big kid that would never grow up. At least Simmons would never be alone.

  
He could do this; he could survive these dreaded school days.

  
  
  



End file.
